You And Cody Could One Day Be Married
by snarryxdrarry
Summary: Set after the episode, 'A London Carol.' London tells Bailey about her future and reveals that she gets married to Cody and was celebrating her 50th Wedding Anniversary with him.


**You And Cody Will One Day Be Married**

**

* * *

**

**Bailey's POV**

That night, I was still surprised about how nice London was earlier when giving the needy children presents. She was just too kind, and her being like that was just plain scary. I mean, **London** being _nice_? Those words just don't go together. We were now both sat in our beds until it was time for the lights to go out. I was casually reading a book while London was putting make up on. _**Why, though?**_ She does it every night, and who needs to wear make up when sleeping because nobody's gonna see it. Anyways, I finally decided to break the silence that was filling the room.

"So, um, London," I began while putting my book down. She looked over at me. "Why is it that you gave those presents to the orphans? I just don't get it."

London looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about? They're only children and they deserve some presents for christmas. How can you not get that?"

"No. I mean, why did you do it? It's not like you at all and when me and Cody asked you to spare some of your stuff, you didn't donate a single thing."

"Yeah, well people _can_ change. I thought about it and I decided it was a good and generous thing to do also. And I gave you, Cody, Zack and Moseby a gift."

I frowned at the thought of my gift. All I got was her closet space back. Not that I wasn't grateful, but I would've preferred something else like what everyone else received.

"I guess. But you don't think so it must've been something else that motivated you to do so."

"Weeell,..." London began, but didn't know whether to explain or not.

I gave her a look that basically says, 'continue.'

She sighed. "Look, I don't if it was a dream or real. But either way, my talking mirror took me through a time warp."

I looked at her strangely. "Are you sure you didn't eat any bad fruit cake?"

"No, no! It happened, whether it was a dream or not."

"Well, what did you see?"

"Well, in my past it was me back at the Tipton Hotel when I was a little girl and I ran over Moseby's foot!" London explained with a laugh.

I giggled also. "Ok, and what about your present?"

"When my mirror said that, I thought it meant me getting a gift but I was wrong. It was of what was happening at that moment and you, Cody, Moseby, and Zack we're all talking about saying mean things! Especially Moseby!"

"You saw and heard that?" I asked with a shocked look upon my face.

London nodded. "Uh huh. But it was the future that made me change my ways."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, first of, let me just tell you that in the future, there will be flying hotels!" London said with excitement.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my mirror said was managaing one at that point in time."

I looked down, sadly. I understand exactly what the mirror really meant but looked back up and forced a smile anyway. I couldn't tell London the truth and decided to just let her believe that. I didn't have the heart to do it.

"Cool. So uh, what else happened?"

"Uh, you might not like this much but, you and Cody were married!"

I spat out the water I was drinking from my cup and started choking. "E-excuse me?"

"It's true. I was back at the Tipton and called you and you said you couldn't talk because you were celebrating your 50th Wedding Anniversary with your husband and that was when I saw Cody approach you. And it was also on Christmas!"

It was silent for a moment.

"W-wow, uh, that won't really happen will it?"

London shrugged. "Dunno, but you all hated me. Zack also came with you on your anniversarry because he threw a wild party for his 75th birthday, so he had to tag along. By the way, you all went back to the S.S. Tipton."

I was so shocked with what London was saying. Me and Cody? _**Married? **_But we're broken up, what the heck?

"That's, uh, very interesting. But it was probably all just a dream."

"I don't know, but it made my realise that I better start being nice to people because one day they might not be here."

"Aww, London," I said with a smile on my face.

"But I'm still gonna insult your farm clothes," London quickly added.

My face turned into a frown right after she said that. "Fine."

I looked at the clock and saw it was lights out, so I told London and we both turned out lights out and layed down.

"Goodnight, London."

"Goodnight, Bailey."

I rested my head on my pillow while bringing the covers up close to me for warmth. I then slowly closed my eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face. I know that what London had told me about the future was going to stick in my mind for a while now.

* * *

**The end. :) Please review! :D**


End file.
